Resident Evil: In Shadows(On Hold)
by Nekoahnaneko
Summary: Sometimes the living are lucky, in the end some wish they were the dead ones. Specially when they were suppose to have been dead and gone forever.
1. Let the Testing Begin

_**"Testing will commence in 30 seconds. Please clear all testing chambers. Testing will commence in 25 seconds. Please clear all testing chambers."**_

The voice kept chiming the same message over and over. He pulled at the chains binding him to the floor. He didn't realize what this 'testing' would involve. He couldn't remember how long they had just held him in the same room.  
It was small, maybe a few feet in each direction and perfectly square. There was no furnishings in the white room, unless you would count the chains keeping him from moving. There was a window, dark tinted and impossible to see through but he figured they, could look at him. They didn't speak to him, or enter the room. The idea of this testing was new to him, he hoped he could try to escape.

Suddenly the floor started to rise. He looked up and watched as the ceiling peeled to the sides revealing a long path to an opening. The floor continued to rise and a loud beeping noise similar to a truck backing up started and got increasingly louder. Soon he reached the top and was blinded by bright lights that surrounded him, the beeping stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked around. It was a big room, similar to his own, only the lights were different. The lights were so bright he didn't even dare to look up again for of them blinding him.

_**"Subject 0367, Steve Burnside. Carrier of T-Veronica. Testing will now begin."**_  
The chains around him proceeded to unlock themselves as if by remote. Steve stood up and glanced to each side, he knew whatever they were up to wouldn't be pleasant.

The sounds of mechanical things started to fill the air around him. It sounded as if the whole room was alive and moving. Suddenly two doors opened, one to Steve's left, and one to his right. Through each door came about five regular zombies, going after him and surrounding him. He backed up slightly not sure what to do, or what THEY were doing.

"Now let's see how well he performs," a voice spoke quietly, but it must have been next to a microphone or something because he caught the light words. He didn't know it was just his ears hearing the words themselves.

After the words were spoken a gun dropped near his feet in front of him. He looked at the weapon in puzzlement for just moments before picking it up and fulling standing.

With ease, he killed the zombies before him and looked back at the areas they entered from. Both doors were not gone from sight as if they were never there in the first place. He furrowed his brows in confusion, he now had no clue what the test was, nor what the testing was for.

_**"Testing Unit 1 completed. Engaging Unit 2, stand by."**_

The voice was now getting on his nerves despite the fact he still hadn't figured out where he was. "Who's doing this?" he shouted the question looking around angrily but received no response. He looked . He thought to himself as he shielded his eyes and looked back down. He had completely forgotten about the lights above him.

_**"Testing Unit 2 now engaging."**_

Steve held his gun up again as three doors started to open slowly. He didn't know what was coming up next but he knew that he better be prepared or this would be the last thing he would do. He figured that if he passed their tests he might get some answers. Well... that was his hope anyways.

* * *

**AN: **_This is the end of chapter one. I'd like to thank my editor (WeskerKing1) for his help in getting this ready._


	2. The Purple Gas

Steve slid down the wall that, through the testing, he somehow managed to be right next to. There had been three more tests, consisting of a few lickers and las plagas. He had almost run out of ammo as well but he made it through in one piece. Then, without warning, all the lights in the room shut off making it darker then night. All the light that remained was in a small circular shape in the center of the area.

**_"Please proceed to the highlighted area."_**

The magical voice spoke again in its robotic yet human-like voice. Steve unwillingly followed its instructions and pulled himself to the circle. Within seconds of arriving in the middle of the circle, the floor moved away and he fell maybe 10 feet downward. Pain shot through his body as he got up from the new floor he had just made it to. He looked around noticing the same hospital white color as the rest of the place was everywhere.

"Is this the same room as before?" he questioned to no one in a little over a whisper. The room was the same size as the one that had held him before, there was even chains laying on the floor in the same place. There was a difference though, a bed.

In the once empty room there was now a bed slammed against the wall with a single pillow and no blankets on it. This puzzled Steve, this couldn't be the same room could it? He cleared remembered no bed in the room before but now... He walked over the the chains and lifted one to look at the floor. Sure enough his puzzlement was solved. There was three little marking on the floor that he had begun to make in counting what he believed to be weeks.

"So in the time it took me to fight those things off... They put in a bed?" he said with deep puzzlement and confusion lacing his words thickly.

He was about to speak again but paused when he heard 3 clicks coming from the walls. He turned to see a purple gas pour from the wall and down to the floor. He backed up against the farthest wall and covered his nose as an attempt to not breath in the purple stuff.

He only lasted three minutes before having to pull in a sharp breath and instantly regretting it. His vision blurred and he became quite tired. Before he could figure out what was happening he was out cold against the floor.

* * *

**AN: **_It's a darn filler chapter! (sorta like the newest RE movie . )_  
**AN: **_Sorry for the long delay, had huge project due in two classes and had to finish it before our grades went __**out.**__  
_**AN:** -gives credit to beta reader for editing: WeskerKing1-


End file.
